


Different

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [31]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 31 - "Can I kiss you?"
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabble Collection [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 12





	Different

During all their time in the Organization, they had only actually worn one thing.

Seeing Xion in her new outfit for the first time had been... Different.

She looked beautiful - even more than he already thought she was. Xion looked free, and it made her look amazing.

Roxas didn't know that much about romance, but he did understand a few things.

"Can I kiss you?" Roxas asked, because it seemed necessary to ask for permission first.

Xion blushed and stared at him, before nodding.

Roxas went ahead and did just that.

And he hoped it wasn't for the last time.


End file.
